


Someday

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie and John have a talk about ‘someday’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #116 "hide"

Jeannie looked up from the vegetables she was slicing when the back door opened.

“Hey,” said John, stepping into the kitchen. “The burgers are nearly done, and the natives are getting restless, so I thought I’d come and see if I could help speed things up .”

She smiled and glanced out of the window above the sink. In the yard, her brother and Teyla were watching a still-toddling Torren chase Madison around the grass, near where Kaleb, Ronon and Kanaan were gathered around the grill. She’d invited Mer and his team for a good old-fashioned Earth barbecue, during the leave that they’d finally found time to take, and it was looking like one of her best ideas yet.

Jeannie handed John a basket and a bag of chips. “By ‘natives’ you mean Mer, right?”

John grinned. “Yeah, even though he’s got a good four hours before his blood sugar’s _actually_ that low.”

She put the chopped carrots into the salad and started on celery. “So…” she said, after a moment. “You and Mer.”

“Yeah,” said John, going faintly pink. “I told him you’d figure it out.”

“I feel like I should be surprised, but I’m not,” said Jeannie. “And I’m guessing this isn’t exactly common knowledge just now?”

“It’s still complicated,” he said. “The regulations have changed, but… Rodney doesn’t want me to take any chances with staying in Atlantis.”

“That sounds like Mer.”

John fiddled with a loose part of the basket. “I’m not going to hurt him, Jeannie,” he said, suddenly. “At least, not on purpose. I’d tell everyone about us, the whole galaxy, if I could. But I can’t, not now.”

Just then, the back door banged open. “Sheppard?” said Mer. “What’s taking so long? Some of us are hungry!”

“Hey, Rodney,” drawled John. “I was just telling Jeannie how you can’t make real potato salad without lemon juice.”

Mer scowled. “If I die, I swear I will Ascend and haunt you for all eternity.”

John grinned. “Promise?”

“I—”

“You can take the salad outside,” Jeannie interrupted. “And if you’re any less patient, I won’t let Kaleb tell you which are the tofu burgers and which have actual meat.”

Mer scowled, but took the bowl outside. John started to follow, carrying the basket of chips, but Jeannie caught his arm.

“Someday,” she said. “If things change, will I be getting an invitation?”

John grinned. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
